


Wanna be like you

by kissed



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), f(x)
Genre: JYJ AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing kris wants is that he'll grow up to be like his father. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be like you

Wanna be like you  
kris-centric, yoochun/jaejoong, ninja!amber   
summary: if there is one thing kris wants is that he'll grow up to be like his father. 

 

 

  
Wufan plays a huge part in Kim Jaejoong's life. Changing him into a mature and better person, he had poured his heart and soul to his kid ever since he found him outside his doorstep in a little basket, his little body covered in a pink flannel blanket and a note that says _he's yours, i'm leaving you_ and just like that, Jaejoong becomes a single dad to Kim Wufan.  

The Wufan now prefers to be called Kris. Kris is his english given name ever since they moved to America. When he was nine years old, he had always been called Kris - _wu fan is like a tongue twister, you are a kris. from now on, you're kris -_ y a little girl from across the street who always came over to play with him called him that and he adopted that name ever since. He always looked up to his father, always wanted to grow up like him, always wanted to be exactly like him when he's a big grown man who's old enough to have a mustache he knows he'll hate. 

Right now, Kris is an exact carbon copy of Kim Jaejoong, only he's taller and of course, younger, face a little smaller and a little tanner than his father but he's the exact copy of his father if anything else. After the torturing phase of puberty, Kris slowly gained his deep voice mimicking the one his father has, a husky and airy feel and having the same facial angles and muscled figure - Jaejoong and Kris would work out together when Jaejoong isn't busy earning for their everyday expenses and Kris treasured every little time he'd get to spend with his father.

When Jaejoong and Kris would go grocery shopping people would stare. Given that two handsome Asian men who looks like they are too young for their actual age that's oozing with sex appeal, Kris is still overwhelemed by the amount of attention they garner and even more when he gained the muscles and started to tower over Jaejoong, he doesn't know how his father politely ignores the stares of the people but he thinks he's never going to get over it. Sure, he knows they are attractive and well built - just right not too much muscle but the attention he's been getting is distracting - _dad, they're staring,_ ris says. _let them, Wufan._ aejoong deadpans - Kris just laughs, only his father gets away with Wufan.   


\--

  
"Wufan! Get your father, dinner's ready." Yoochun calls, he has this cute apron with a baby bear and cutesy Korean hangul squiggles around the bear and Kris wonders what have he done in the other life to be born into such a loving and adorable family.

Yoochun is Jaejoong's love. Kris learns that at the tender age of twelve when they had first moved to America - after being christened with the name Kris by this little girl named Amber with short hair and chinky eyes - that Yoochun is the one who helped Jaejoong to settle because they were both Korean descent and speaking the same language helped him communicate better and living across the street is an easy access for their friendship that slowly escalated into this beautiful thing in front of them. Kris knew he made the right decision.   


\--

  
"Wufan," Jaejoong calls one night after dinner. Kris is indulging in some sweetened fruits and Jaejoong's fidgeting so much he's knocking things over and catching them because of the excess of adrenaline. 

"I have something to tell you. You see-," he's faltering, he's nervous and he's sweating and that is crazy because it's in the middle of winter and Kris takes note of his father's actions and perks up like he should when someone is talking and Jaejoong fidgets more, fingers scratching the other and leaving marks he knows he'll have to tend to later. 

"What do you think about Yoochun?" Jaejoong asks, he's trying his best to play things slow, he doesn't want to shock Wufan into anything. After all he's only twelve years old, so innocent and so vulnerable. 

"He's nice! Yoochun hyung is handsome and he gives me chocolates after dinner time and sometimes lets me sleep after my bedtime during weekends. he's a cool hyung, dad." Wufan beams at his father who has this adorable look in his face as he thinks about Wufan and Yoochun, when he caught the two of the them sleeping soundly in the bean bag, Wufan snuggled close to Yoochun's nest-like arms while the tv left running and Amber is slumped asleep at the couch with drool dripping onto the pillow.

"Does he? I might need to have a talk with him about that." Jaejoong jokes and Wufan pushes his bowl of sweetend fruits away and Jaejoong pulls it closer to himself so that he could pick it up easily - or so that when Wufan would react the wrong way, he wouldn't throw it to smithereens. 

"Dad, what's this really about?" Wufan is more mature than he seems, Jaejoong takes note and he's half happy and half worried that Wufan is too mature for his age, while other kids his age play and discover things, his son is here, has to deal with his father being in love with the same gender.

"I want you to know that I love you no matter what and that you are my priority and that I will not do something you don't like me to do. okay? I love you so much, Wufan." Jaejoong is close to tears, hands curling into the crystal bowl Wufan pushed to him happily. He doesn't want his son to hate him, he knows Wufan looked up to him so much, always did the things he did, always saying _I want to be like you when i grow up, dad_ and Jaejoong's fingers tremble. 

Wufan pushes himself out of his seat and sits close to Jaejoong and hugs his father lightly "I know, dad. of course, I know. I love you too." Wufan says and his half scared, thinking of things like maybe his father is dying or they might need to move again just after settling into this new american home. 

"Well.. Yoochun-ssi. We are kind of more than friends? Not best friends, more than best friends. Do you get this Wufan? Do you understand my relationship with Yoochun-ssi?" Jaejoong asks, palms suddenly sweaty and Wufan tilts his head to the side. 

"But you are both guys dad. You can't be like that." Wufan says, he is still a child, Jaejoong notes and no matter how above mature he is for his age, he is still a child. 

"But we are, Wufan. Yoochun-ssi and i, love each other. more than best friends do." Wufan knows Koreans are naturally touchy feely with people may it be with the same sex or the other so Wufan thought those moments with Yoochun-ssi and his father, sometimes catching them hugging so close that he thought was an innocent hug was more afterall. He doesn't know what to think, what he should think. 

"You _can't_ dad. the both of you are guys, you can't have babies. you just can't dad. It's not.. no. _ou can't._ " Wufan pushes away from his father and runs up his bedroom and locks it and burries himself to his thick sheets. His brain is swirling with thoughts that makes his head hurt and he cries although he doesn't know why but he cries and in the morning, Jaejoong is cooking the pancakes he likes, with a couple of strawberries and syrup with a smiley face of whipped cream and his father acts like nothing happened last night.

His father smiles like he's not hurt, he places a kiss to his cheek when he drops him off for school and he watches as his father roll off the curb of his school's driveway and this goes on for weeks. Jaejoong being all smiley and happier than normal and Wufan thinks his father is trying too hard. Yoochun doesn't come over anymore like he used to, only to drop Amber for playtime and study time, she side eyes him and doesn't play with him like he used to and he calls him Wufan instead of Kris because she feels like he's not cool at all to be called Kris. 

Wufan catches his father in the closet with his phone in his ear and whispers something like an I _'m sorry but I love my son more_ and _He doesn't approve and a Of course I love you! but this can't work_ and he hangs up crying, damping his eyes into his sweater and Kris walks down with his homework half done and sits down the sofa with a sad thump in his heart because if anything, he doesn't want to cause hurt to his father because he's the only one who loves him, and he's the only one he'll ever love forever. 

Kris sleeps on it and on the third night after seeing his father cry in the closet, he confronts him while he's busy doing the dishes and Jaejoong is wiping the table after a huge dinner. "Dad, can we talk?" Wufan sets a glass of water in front of Jaejoong when he's done wiping the table and he's done washing the dishes. 

"Sure, _Adeul_. _Shoooot_." Jaejoong drawls onto the last word and Wufan thinks his father is trying too hard to make himself look happy and Wufan feels like a party pooper for hurting his father. He holds Jaejoong's hand and looks into his eyes. "You suck at acting dad." Wufan says and Jaejoong laughs though he doesn't what Wufan is implying. 

"You're not supposed to-"

"Say suck. I know, dad" Jaejoong half smiles and waits for his son to talk. Fingers curling into his warm fingers.

"You're not happy. Don't deny it because I know you'll do and I don't want you to be not happy anymore." Wufan says and Jaejoong finally gets him. 

"Wufan, I love you more. It's okay, Yoo-" Jaejoong stops himself when he sees Wufan's gaze on him and remembers himself in his little boy when he was younger, stern gaze that says _I get what I want_

"Dad, It is not okay. You always said that love is in all shapes and sizes because it's love all the same anyway and I miss Yoochun hyung. I miss him like you do." Wufan says in between Jaejoong's hug. "Baby, I love you more and I'm willing to give Yoochun up if you are not okay with us. I don't want you to grow up with this anger in me because your father is in love with a guy. I don't want that for you." Jaejoong explains and Wufan nods. 

"But I want you to be happy too, dad." Wufan says and Jaejoong finally bursts out with tears. "Yoochun hyung is okay, and plus I want Amber noona to call me Kris again." he explains with a smile and Jaejoong suddenly giggles and hugs Wufan tighter than he's ever been and thanks the heavens for having a kid so understanding like him. 

"But you should know I love you more than I'll ever love Yoochun-ssi right? I love you best, Wufan." Jaejoong says into the hug and kisses Wufan's ear while he nods, of course he knows, Jaejoong is the best dad he could ever have. "And dad, I still want to be just like you. You are still my hero." Wufan says lovingly and smiles.

Jaejoong cries as he calls Yoochun to deliver the good news.  


\--

  
"You snooze you lose, Krissy." Amber shoves him away when she beats him to his favorite seat next to the television and Yoochun cuts his eyes at her and she bows down to see a smiling Jaejoong make faces towards Yoochun. Yoochun and Jaejoong are perfect for each other, through all these years Kris has been very thankful for Yoochun being a part of his life and Amber being a complete happy pill, he thinks he has the best family anyone could ever have. 

Kris observes the love in Yoochun and Jaejoong's eyes and how Amber grew up to be such a beautiful and strong girl and him being what he always wanted to be, turning out just like Jaejoong minus the sexual orientation but kris could care less if he ends up being gay, he's still young and exploring his sexuality is beyond his years.

Thankful he had ended up with not one ,but two wonderful fathers and one sister that loves him too much that she could hurt anyone who hurts him. Kris feels blessed and he couldn't ask for more, he's _content_

 

 _edited: 12-10-12 (edited the typos and grammar errors)_  
♥  [masterlist](http://the-babysky.livejournal.com/16753.html) | [tumblr](http://jaechunn.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/standbyyoo)  



End file.
